


If He Ran a Little Faster

by PennySparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron AU, Gen, Marvel Alternate Universe - Freeform, Pietro Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennySparker/pseuds/PennySparker
Summary: Cap DID tell Pietro to walk it off.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	If He Ran a Little Faster

“Costel!” A tearful Sokovian mother clung to a blanket, surely traumatised, yet still worried for her missing child. “We were in the market. Costel!” In the distance there was a small blur of motion, a minute struggle to reach to safety. With a small sigh, and barely a moment of hesitation, Clint Barton ran off of the floating lifeboat and back onto the rising city to rescue the boy. 

Hauling him up and away from the chunks of debris, he dusted him off a little before picking him up. “Come on, time to go.” But as he turned around to return to the carrier, he saw and heard a slew of gunshots coming towards him.  
Clint knew he only had seconds to make a choice.  
He could have tried to run.  
He could have dropped the child and attempt a jump to shelter.  
But he chose only to duck down, shielding Costel with his body so the bullets would hit him first. 

Only they never did. 

When the archer next looked up, there was a car between him and his charge. A silver-haired speedster stumbled to a block of fallen rock, wincing as he pressed his hand to a single bleeding wound in his shoulder, then looking back at the two he had saved with a smile. “What, you didn’t see that coming?”  
Clint huffed a small laugh, letting his muscles relax from their tense position. “You couldn’t have put a thicker car there, could you? Had to choose a sedan.” “I only had time to get the nearest one. It’s not like there was even much of a choice in the matter,” Pietro retorted.  
Taking the boy up again and carrying him back to his mother, Clint shook his head.  
“Maximoffs.”


End file.
